Playtime for Peril
This is owned by WOF lover and don't edit unless it's a spell check. Please and Thank you! :) Chapter 1 Clay was sleeping in Jade Mountain. His teacher duties were all complete. He heard a noise outside his cave. It sounded like a voice. Maybe it's just the wind ''he thought. "Claaaay" the voice called out. "Umm, Hello" he said, getting to his feet. "Who's there?". "Clay, soulmates are supposed to know each others voices" a figure with red eyes stepped into the shadows. Clay looked confused. "What soulmate? I don't have a soulmate". "Clay I'm really hurt that you said that" the voice said and the eyes came closer. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Clay asked, breaking a little sweat. Partly from fear and partly from actually being hot. "You feel it too?! It's the love between us Clay. You do love me" the voice said excitedly. "No I'm actually really hot right now and also... I don't even know who you are!" Clay yelled taking a step back. He heard the clicking sound of claws hitting the floor and the figure took a step closer, stepping into the light. "Peril? Why do you have red eyes?" Clay asked, relaxing slightly. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is that I'm here with you and we are in LOVE!" she started walking closer. Clay shrieked. "Your creeping me out Peril!". Peril looked into the shadows in the door. "How am I creeping you out? You should be more creeped out by those pesky females hanging around with you every day. That Seawing and the Sandwing. The Nightwing makes me suspicious too. Trying to steal your love for me" she narrowed her eyes. "Those are just my FRIENDS." Clay said. "Your a FRIEND too". Peril looked a little hurt by that. "Who needs friends when you have me. You should be honored that I'm your friend! But I want to be more than just a friend Clay". "Peril can you please just let me sleep. I'm gonna have nightmares if you continue this weird behavior" Clay said with a yawn, already looking tired. "Ok, I'll leave Clay... See you in the MORNING!!!" She stepped backwards out of the room. Her red eyes on him the whole time. Chapter 2 Clay woke up almost immediately after he saw Peril. ''Must've been a dream he thought and opened his eyes, his vision was still blurry. He saw red scales and blue eyes. "Peril!" He said jumping up off of the moss he slept on. "Hey Clay! I brought you a hippo" she dragged a carcass of what used to be a hippo into his vision. It had turned to ashes. "Umm... Thank you?" He tried to smile and didn't want to make her feel bad. He pulled it towards him, parts of it dropping into dust. He took a piece of it off, it sort of felt like sand. He closed his eyes and refrained from breathing in. It smelled horrible. His mouth clamped down on it and he tried to stop himself from gagging but he couldn't help it and he spat out the ashes. Peril hung her head low. "It wasn't good" she said closing her eyes and looking sad. "We'll work on it" Clay said. "I'm always going to be like this Clay" she said, opening her eyes and looking deeply into his. "I've already accepted it. Why can't you too?!" She yelled and turned out of the room. Clay noticed that Peril didn't like to talk about her power, her scales when they did things wrong. It made her nervous and slightly aggressive. We'll work on it he thought watching her walk down the hall with students dodging out of her way. I wish I could tell her how I feel. Chapter 3 The day was over and Clay crept back into his bed. He layed awake and stared up at the ceiling. He was waiting. He heard the flick of claws and looked at the entrance to his room. He saw the red eyes looking back at him. "Hey, did I upset you this morning?" Clay asked. "If I did I'm sorry. Peril I just feel so ba-" he was cut off as Peril came into view and put a talon on his mouth. "Shh..." she said and removed her talon before the heat became too much for his scales. "It's alright honeybun. I don't care" she said smiling at him. "Honeybun? What's a honeybun?" he asked. "Err... A special Skywing food. Of course you wouldn't know about it. Take it as a compliment" she said sweetly. "Umm... ok" he said. "Are you feeling ok? Your acting very un-Peril-ish" he looked into her red eyes. "I'm completely fine! Your the one I'm worried about. Are you ok?" She asked. He looked down at himself. "Umm... I think so". "That's good. Very good" she said back and looked focused. "I love you Clay. So, so much. We are soulmates. I have loved you since I first saw you. Will you ma-". "Stop, stop, stop. Please" he said. "Your going too fast". He looked down at his talons awkwardly. "You'll come along soon... Very soon" she said. "Also, I'm having a party tommorow. Meet me at that secret cave. The one only you and me know about that we discovered so long ago". "Okay" he said. Peril sat down where she was. "Can we just be friends for now?" Clay said and settled into his bed again. "Suure" she said. Clay didn't know how to feel about her answer. "Goodnight Peril". "Goodnight Clay". Clay closed his eyes but still got the feeling he was being watched. After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes and saw her still staring at him. "Umm, shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" He asked. "Oh! Right. Sleep" she turned and vanished into the shadows as if she was never there. Chapter 4 Clay slept pretty good that night and woke up early. He was having a discussion this morning with Sunny, Starflight and Tsunami about the school. He headed to the main area where the meeting cave was. He didn't see the others there. He pokes his head through the archway. Strange. Where are they?. "Maybe they're just late" he said quietly to himself. He sat on a mat and waited for 30 minutes. He was starting to get worried. He noticed the familiar blue eyes. He saw Peril in the hall and ran to her. "Have you seen Starflight, Sunny or Tsunami anywhere?" He questioned. "Nope" she answered. Clay thought about her jealousy last night. "Did you do something to them Peril? Don't lie to me". Peril cocked her head to the side. "I haven't even seen them this morning" she answered. "Not like I would kill them. The're your friends. You would hate me if I did". "Okay Peril. Thanks for your help anyway. Come straight to me if you see one of them. I don't care if you're In class" Clay said with urgency in his voice. "You got it!" Peril nodded at him and trotted away but before she got too far Clay stopped her. "I'm excited for the party tonight" he said. "Party? I didn't know about that. Guess I'm not invited" she hung her head low. "What do you mean? Your the one throwing it" he said and his look spoke confusion. Peril looked just as confused. "Ok... I'll throw a party if you want me too" she said and turned away. Maybe she just forgot, ''he thought and watched her back as she left. Chapter 5 Clay still didn't see any of his friends that day. In fact, he hasn't seen much of anyone that day. Some teachers were gone like Fatespeaker and Webs. The ones whose names he barely knew were still there though so the school could still operate. ''Maybe the party can take my mind off my worrying. Once it was nighttime he started heading to their secret cave. He remembered the day they found it even if it was a year ago. She had acted funny that day too. Maybe she's going through mood swings. Puberty? Gosh, girls are weird. Surprisingly Peril was outside of the cave. Her eyes were red. "Peril I'm still confused about why you changed your eye color. Are you putting on those new contacts all the dragonets are talking about? Why only at night" Clay asked. "Looks don't matter when you're in love, right?" She replied. "Yeah except we're not like that" he cocked his head at her. Her eye twitched slightly at that but he barely noticed. "Let's just get this party started" she lead the way. The cave was huge and dark but Peril was prepared for that. She had hung some stickers up to make torches on the wall. Once she lit them they would have light. How nice! Somebody helped her set this up. "Before we start I have a surprise" Peril said with a wink. "You can't see it though". She didn't wait for him to react and he was knocked out. Chapter 6 Peril fell out of bed, causing some nearby scrolls to burst into flames. She quickly threw a rock on them before the flames got worse. Deep breaths Peril. It was probably just a bad dream she told herself over and over in her head. She stepped out into the quiet hallway. Some snores from the annoying Rainwing down the hall could be heard. Quietly as she could she made her way to Clay's room. I'll check on him just in case. That always makes me feel better. His room wasn't far. She went down the hall and to the left and she was already in the entrance. Just one peek. He did tell me to be a little less stalker-ish. She quickly glanced in, just long enough for her to see his bed before coming back out. She started walking away but stopped abruptly. "Wait" she took a few steps backward, stopping at the entrance. "Clay?" She walked in slowly, not caring if she stepped on anything. Clay was nowhere to be seen. Peril laughed nervously. "Maybe he just went for a walk or something." She looked over at Sunny, Tsunami and Starflight's beds. They were all gone. Peril frowned and started tearing apart the beds of the DoD, searching frantically for them. "Clay! Sunny! Starflight! Tsunami!" She yelled and ran out of the room. "Fatespeaker. Fatespeaker will help" she ran to Fatespeaker's room. A lump of her body could be seen. She threw a small rock at the lump. Fatespeaker didn't even move. Peril ripped off her covers and gasped. Chapter 7 Clay woke up breathing heavily. He had just woken up from a horrible dream. In the dream all his friends disappeared. He was all alone. He didn’t have time to dwell on the dream though. As soon as he woke up, he saw Peril’s bright red eyes staring straight into his. Almost like they were staring into his soul. “I see you’re awake dear.” She said, taking a step back. “I almost thought about waking you up but that look on your face was priceless. I wanted to treasure it.” She looked up dreamily. Clay tried to stretch but realized he couldn’t. Chains were around his talons and a long one on his neck. The only thing he could do was sit up. His eyes widened and he tried to fly up but clips were on his wings. This just made him panic more. “W-why am I ch-chained up?!” He stuttered. “It’s just a precaution until the main event my darling. Calm down.” She looked back at him, smiling. Something about it was unsettling. Clay couldn’t understand why she could keep a straight face while taking to him. “Nothing about this was normal!” He yelled. Peril narrowed her eyes. “You’ll learn to like it. It’s only a matter of time.” She took out a syringe and injected it in his arm. Clay could already feel himself losing consciousness. “Peril... would-“ Peril held onto his chin, holding it up and preventing him from talking. She stroked his head. Never do this he finished the sentence in his head before slumping down and falling into a deep slumber. Chapter 8 Peril was still shaking as she ran through the school towards a sound that she thought was a scream. She could still hear Fatespeakers cries ringing in her head. Peril could tell she had been through things that no dragon should ever be put through. She knew that Fatespeaker had seen things no dragon should ever see. Fatespeaker had experienced pain, Peril wouldn’t wish on anyone. Not even the most evil dragon in the world. She still didn’t believe it. Fatespeaker had been through unimaginable torture. It was almost funny. Almost. How Peril had just seen Fatespeaker that morning. It was a normal morning. Fatespeaker had been smiling, helping others, even cracking a few jokes. That dragon was reduced to... Peril didn’t want to even think about it. She had put the poor thing out of her misery. All of this made Peril scared. She didn’t even want to check Webs’s cave for fear of what she would find there. But Peril wasn’t just scared. She was mad as well. Whoever did this to Fatespeaker would pay. Whoever kidnapped Sunny, Starflight and even Tsunami would would be punished. Whoever stole ''her ''Clay would DIE. Peril ran faster almost smiling to herself. She would make sure of that.Category:Canon Characters Category:Extreme Violence and Gore Category:Creepypasta